


Truth or Dare {TsukiHina}

by SuperBlueIwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoTana Week, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karasuno, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Truth or Dare, TsukiHina Week, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlueIwa/pseuds/SuperBlueIwa
Summary: Karasuno play a game of Truth or Dare on the bus ride back to school after beating Shiratorizawa and before getting ready for Nationals!
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 231





	Truth or Dare {TsukiHina}

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy EnnoTana in the beginning xD

3rd person POV

The Karasuno Volleyball Team just won against Shiratorizawa Academy, finally making it to the Nationals again after many years. Tanaka and Noya were going wild, while Asahi was throwing Hinata in the air, smiling at the win. The decoy laughing at Asahi for his childish behaviour despite his adult like look. Daichi (dadchi) and Sugawara (sugamama) were looking at them with worried faces, they didn't want to risk hurting one of their baby crows right now.

Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were being praised by Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita on the sidelines, enjoying watching their teammates celebrate at the same time.

Out of pure happiness Tanaka ran over to Ennoshita, after he managed to get away from Noya (that hyperactive child), and on instinct pulled Enno into him and into the most passionate kiss he could muster. The team stopped what they were doing and stared at the pair currently making out in front of everyone in shock.

Both boys pullled away after realising they were being watched and Ennoshita, with a bright red faced, slapped Tanaka on the back of his head whilst screaming "Tanaka you idiot! What was that for BAKA?!?!", he saw his now not so secret boyfriend wince and started rubbing his head in apology as the hit was harder than he meant it to be. Tanaka simiply just grinned up at him, in too much of a good mood to care. Enno ended up looking back to see his teammates smilling at him and giving him the thumbs up to show there support. Well everyone but the second years (Noya, Kinoshit and Narita) since they already knew.

"GUAAAAAHHHHHHH THAT WAS SO CUTEEEEEEE!". That's all Enno and Tanaka heard before they felt a small weight jump on them. "SENPAI'S WHAT WAS THAT????? HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN DATINGGGGG?" Both boys knew it was the tiny orange head crow that jumped on them and they started laughing, falling onto the floor with Hinata on top of them, eyes sparkling in amazement.

"HINATA BOKE" Kageyama yelled while he and Tsukihima pulled the smol child off the second years. and soon all you could hear was the sound of Hinata being hit on the head by his dear friend and the shout of "BAKAYAMA" right after.

The team burst out laughing. Yamaguchi ended up dragging Kage away from the soon to be Little Giant, whilst Tuskishima dragged Hinata to the line up they had to do before leave.

\------ Time skip to after the ceremony------

The Karasuno team lined up to get back on the bus to get to their school. Hinata was the first to get on and went straight to the back of the bus, stuffing himself in the corner. Ususally the second years would sit in the back row but Hinata was too tired to care really. Tsukishima was next, he decided to join Hinata at the back with Yama right behind him. "Tuskki, why are we sitting at the back this time?", Yamaguchi asked in his soft voice while looking confused at his best friend. That is until he noticed the ginger boy in the corner next to him. Yamaguchi gaving a knowing look to Tuskki and quietly sat down, Kageyama quickly sitting down next to him.

The third years got on next, and they were all surprised to not only see the first years at the back, but to see that their usually deadpanned face middle blocker WILLINGLY sit next to the tiny crow. Dadchi and Sugamama cooed at the first years, they enjoyed seeing them together and getting along. They both went and sat down towards the middle of the bus and let the second years and Asahi fillup the rest of the back of the bus. Tananka and Ennoshita sat on the two seats in front Hinata and Tsukishima, Noya sat in front of Kageyama., Kinoshita and Narita sat in front of Noya, Asahi opposite them, Leaving Daichi and Suga sat in front of Asahi. Leaving Yachi and Kiyoko sitting in front of them, and Ukai right in the front with Takeda drving.

The bus ride started off quiet, all the members still in somewhat shock from the match, Hinata fell asleep, his head accidentally rolling into Tuskki's arm (as he was too short to reach his shoulder), the other first years were silently staring out of the window, EnnoTaka were doing their thing, they were snuggled up and taking about the game, Daichi and Suga were holding hands while staring out the window too, Asahi was trying to entertain and bored Noya quietly bc he didn't want the hyperactive crow to distrub the silence. But alas, the key word was 'trying'. "GUAAAA IM SO BORED. LETS PLAY A GAME! I WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!", Noya's loud voiced boomed on the quiet bus. The sudden noise made Hinata jump, causing him to accidentally hit his head againt the seat in front of him, making Tsuksishima snicker, Yamaguchi lean over Tsukki to make sure the idiot child was okay and Kageyama to yell "HINATA BOKE" while trying to hit him.

Ennoshita laughed quietly and checked on Hinata too when suddenly the male next to him screamed 'YEAHHHHHHHHHH LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DAREEEEE! NOYA YOU'RE SO SMART" while leaning across his boyfriend to fist bump Noya. The others laughed but slowly noddd along, agreeing to join the game. Asahi moved to sit next to Noya, allowing Diachi and Suag to move closer to the group.

"Yachi, Kiyoko? Would you guys like to join us?" Sugawara asked in his sweet voice. Both the girls shook their hair, mumbling about 'not wanting to get involved with crackheads' and went back to gossiping, Suga shrugged and turned back to his team, "so Noya why don't you start since you suggested the game?". The said crow nodded excitedly.

His first victim was of course Tanaka, "TANAKAAAAAA TRUTH OR DAREEEEEEEEE" the second year yelled, causing most of his team mates to wince and also causing Hinata to get hyper, said child was now bouncing in his seat in anticipation while Tsukishima gave him the 'wtf' look. Yamaguchi secretly giggling at the look sent Hinatas way.

Tanaka smirk back, showing no fear, "DARE MY MANNNN", the expected yell made everyone sigh at how much energy this boy still had left.

Noya smirking back, "I dare you to hug Tsukishima". Everyone froze. Nervously looked and Tsukki, then and Tanaka, then back at Tsukki and then at Noya. Their eyes widening at the dare given out. Tsukishima sent a glare towards the shorter boy, ignoring the looks the others were giving him. But his head snapped up the second he saw movement in the corner of his eye, Tanaka stood up, slowly walking towards Tsukki, almost like one would to their prey, and lunged at the tall salt stick. Kageyama looked wide eyed at the brave teen but smirked when his saw Tsukishima's annoyed face. Yamaguchi laughed throughout the encounter between the first and second year teens, laughing so hard he almost fell on Kageyama who was sitting next to him.

Tsukishima knew everyone was enjoy this while he tried to push the surprisingly heavy second year off him, watching at Tanaka flung his arms to the side to grip onto something so he doesn't fall, Tsukko seeing his arm almost hit the first year next to him and Hinata was already squished against the side was the last straw. With all his might, Tsukishima shoved Tanaka, said boy landing directly on his boyfriend. "Okay that's enough" the taller blonde said, not being happy with being touched by his teammates. 

Everyone laughed but moved on, Tsukki taking a side glance to see if the small boy next to him was okay or not, eyes widening as he saw a sight pout resting on his face. Hinata on the other hand was kinda sad that Tanaka got to hug Tsukishima before he could (bless that sweet child).

Tanaka finally recovering from his laughing fit settled down and sent an evil look to Yamaguchi, said boy immediately scared for whatever was going on in his senpai's head. "YAMAGUCHIIIIIIII, truth or dare my lovely kohai" anyone could tell there was evil intent hidden in those words.

"Truth", the first year said, gulping in nervousness.

"Out of all the guys here, who would you date and why?" Tanaka asked in the most cunning way possible. He snickered at the poor teen face, bright red and shocked, flushed with embarrassment. 

The teen in question audibly gulped, glancing and his best friend and then the other first years before hesitating, "u-umm- p-probably ka-kageyama...", Yamaguchi gulped again at the look of shock on said boys name, and glanced to see the rest of his team surprised too. He took in another breath of air, "because h-he has grown-n a-a lot and is a-actually really k-kind and c-caring", blushing, he looked away from the boy he was talking about and his his face in his hands, too embarrassed to deal with this. 

Kageyama on the other hand, was so shocked he looked like a fish with the way his mouth kept opening in closing, face flushed red and body becoming stiff. 

A loud laugh broke everyone out of their trance, Tsukishima laughing at a Hinata that fell of his seat. The team was bewildered at what was happening, once again shocked to not only see their orange head bird on the floor of the bus, but also to see their tall salt stick actually laughing.

Once this blew over the game continued, Yamaguchi asked Ennoshita, who asked Daichi, who asked Asahi and it went on like this. Until is finally got back to Nishinoya. He evilly grinned at Tsukishima, it was his turn and as he hasnt chosen dare yet, he has to by default. "Tsukki" the short libro called, teasing the poor lamppost, "it's your turn for a dareee~" he sang out. 

At this point in the game everyone was lean on each other, to get closer to one another. Noya was draped over Asahi, Ennoshita and Tanaka mirroring them. Kinoshita was kneeling on his seat so he could see everyone, Narita right beside him. Kageyama leaned on Yamaguchi's shoulder. Daichi and Suga in a similar state and Noya and Asahi. And finally Hinata lying over Tsukishima's lap, allowing him to get out of the corner and see everyone. Tsukishima didn't look too pleased but let it slide as he was tried.

Tsukishima grunted at the look his senpai gave him. "Yes Noya-san, what do I have to do now", his voice as monotone as ever.

Noya leaned in towards his kohai, "I dare you to kiss the prettiest person on the bus", smirking his leaned back towards Asahi, enjoying the look or horror passing over the usually emotionless teen. The rest of the team gasped at that, totally not expecting Noya to dare Tsukki to do something like that.

Hinata immediately turned on Tsukishima's lap, "WHAT?!?!?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, HE CANT KISS HIMSELF!" Once he realised what he said, Hinata snapped his mouth shut and slammed his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and he cant believe what he just said. He looked up at Tsukishima from where he was lying and hid under his hands when he saw his somewhat friends face.

Tsukishima, still covering from the shock of Noya-sans dare snapped his head down to the boy lying on his lap, looking wide eyed at him, he felt his face flush at was the hyperactive crow just said and stared at him in pure confusion. He was baffled and what was just said. It didnt help that Hinata was just as red as him jor did it help that the rest of the team, including the two managers, looked at them in complete silence. So silent you could hear a pin drop. What makes this even worse is that when Tsukishima was asked that question, his mind immediately went to Hinata. 

Both boys were blushing furiously as they sta in silence, they eyes locked as their team stared at them too. Daichi let out a loud cough, this becoming slightly uncomfortable for him. That seemed to snap everyone else out of it. Noya then seemed to realise that Tsukki has yet to do the dare, "so who do you chose Tsukishima~", once again back to teasing the middle blocker.

Without hesitation the blonde bent down, grabbed Hinata lightly by the cheeks and pulled him up to meet him half way.

Their lips lightly brushed each others at first, not sure how to continue, until Tsukki felt Hinata sit up a little more, pressing his lips firmly against the taller first year. Wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's neck, they fell into a bruising kiss, in a way you could say that pent up emotions were finally coming out. The rest of the team would whistled at this, Yamaguchi and Kageyama looking at their best friends in shock, eventually smiling a little too.

Both boys kissing finally pulled away, faces red and slightly out of breath. Tsukishima pulled Hinata onto him, allowing the smaller boy to curl up to him, Hinata clinging to his shirt as he wrapped his arms around the shutters waist "surprised Noya-san?" Tsukishima asked, smirking while looking at the libro "wasn't expecting that were you", saltyshima finally coming back.

Noya, like Kageyama earlier, looked like a fish, mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out. Daichi and Suga smiled at the two first years, Ennoshita and Tanaka highkey fangirling, whilst the others didnt seem to care much about it. "WHATTTTTT. SHSJKELSLSKS" Noya finally seemed to snap out of it. He grabbed Asahi and yelled "DID YOU SEE THAT!" while pointing at the pair currently cuddled together, "WHY CANT WE DO THAT TOO" the short boy yelled whilst pouncing onto the taller ace. The rest of the team burst out laughing, forgetting about the game they were previously playing and went back to talking in their pairs.

Eventually most of the team finally passed out from exhaustion. Tsukishima still had Hianya close to him, surprisingly being okay with the PDA. Both boys had tiny smiled resting on their lips, neither knowing this. Hinata looks over to his beat friend to see what he thinks about this, only to have his eyes bulge out of its sockets. He immediately shot up and poked Tsukki, pointing at the beat friends frantically, Yamaguchi and Kageyama were asleep, Kags had his arm wrapped around Yama as his head was buried into Kageyama's chest, both leaning against each other. Tsukishima let out a small chuckle, he knew this would happen at some point. He pulled Hinata closer to him, mimicking their position, wrapping his arm around the small boy, taking his free arm to gently grab Hinatas face, giving a another small peck. The blushing smaller boy smudged his face into Tsukki's chest, holding him tightly as both teens finally let their exhaustion get the better of them.

Ukai witnessing all of this smiled at his team, knowing that together they could do anything and with the new bonds formed today he knew things would only go up from now.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Word count: 2592

NOT BETA READ

ALSO IDK WHY BUT I FELT LIKE WRITTING THIS. ITS BEEN LYING IN MY DRAFTS HALF WRITTEN FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW XD

Enjoy ~


End file.
